Initially a high incidence of hydronephrosis and hydroureter was observed in CD rats fed a marginally zinc deficient defined diet in which sucrose was the sole carbohydrate. These studies were undertaken to elucidate the etiology of the urinary tract pathology. Presently sources of carbohydrate and zinc levels in defined diets are being investigated in relation to urinary tract pathology.